After All These Years
by gorgeoushotcullen
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's long lost sister. What will happen when they meet years later as vampires?


CHAPTER: 1

Another two years of boring high school with boring lessons, boring teachers and boring human students. Great. Except that this time it was in a small town in Washington called Forks.

Let me introduce myself. I am Bella Swan, not your typical human girl. I am a vampire. I am quite tall with the height of 5'10. My mahogany ended at the middle of my back. My molten golden eyes showed that I didn't follow the normal vampire pattern of feeding. Instead of feeding on humans, I and my family feed on animals. William and Anna were the head or 'parents' of the Swan family. Diana was the mate of 'my brother' Alexander or just Alex. I, unlike other vampires, have many powers. In fact I have all the powers that every vampire possesses. When a new vampire is made, his/her power is automatically manifested into me. William is a shield while Anna can change her appearance whenever she wants. Diana is a tracker. Sebastian can manipulate fear. Alex can read any ones' memories. Both the girls other than me were blonde while all the guys had darker hairs.

Now we all were in our cars, going to Twilight, a night club. Sebastian apparently thought that it would be funny to dare me sing 'blah blah blah' and 'we r who we r' both by Ke$ha. Like that wouldn't be enough, he also dared me to wear a _really_ short skirt with a top which barely covered my cleavage and belly. Did I forget to mention 5 inch heals? Well, I guess I did now.

I was careful not to take out my frustration on my Aston Martin which I was currently driving. Will and Anna were riding in an Audi. Alex and Diana were riding a BMW while Seb was riding a Porsche.

We parked in the parking lot of the club. I glanced through the lot to see if there was and cool car. The nicest cars I could find were a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes.

As soon as we entered the club, I could sense the presence of seven vampires. I quickly mentioned this to my family. We decided that it would be some cover like us trying to fit in with humans.

Seb quickly talked to the D J and returned with a 1000 volt smile on his face.

"You're up next Cupcake."

"Don't you freaking dare call me a cupcake, you moron."

"Sure thing Cupcake. "He said with a smirk. I huffed impatiently and followed him towards the stage, which was currently occupied by a slut. I know it is not good to judge someone with their outfits given that I was dressed like one too. But the girl on stage barely had her inner wears on.

After what seemed to be forever (consider the fact that I am a vampire who had lived for 334 years), the girl got down the stage.

"Up next, we have Isabella Swan."

I suddenly got an idea. I looked towards the boys and asked "Alex, Seb, Will, would you please be there to at least play the guitar, drums and the electric guitar? The girls suck at it."

"Sure", they said in the same time.

I entered the stage with the three guys surrounding me. They went to their places while I took the wireless microphone. I had to admit that it was cool. It was the same color as my clothes- black.

Oh Blah-di-blah blah, blah-di blah blah blah

Comin' out your mouth with your blah blah blah

Zip your lips like a padlock (yeah)

And meet me in the back with a jack at the jukebox

don't really care where you live at (no!)

Just turn around, boy, let me hit that

Just show me where your dick's at

Mu-mu-mu-music's up

Listen, hot stuff, I'm in love with this song

So just shush Baby, shut up, heard enough  
>Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that<p>

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be gettin' this?

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar

If you keep talkin' that

Blah blah blah blah (blah)  
>Boy, come on, get your rocks off<p>

Come put a little love in my glove box

Wanna dance with no pants on (holla!)

Meet me in the back with the jack at the jukebox

Just cut to the chase, kid,'

Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is

I wanna be naked, and you're wasted  
>Mu-mu-mu-music's up Listen, hot stuff,<p>

I'm in love with this song So just shush

Baby, shut up, heard enough

Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be gettin' this?

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of myCar-ar-ar

If you keep talkin' that

Blah blah blah blah (blah)

Sebastian: You be delaying,

you always sayin' some shit

You say I'm playing,

I'm never layin' the bitch

Saying blah, blah, blah

'Cause I don't care who you are In this bar,

it only matters who I is  
>Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that<p>

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be gettin' this?

Nah nah nahNot in the back of myCar-ar-ar

If you keep talkin' that

Blah blah blah blah (blah)

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be gettin' this?

Nah nah nahNot in the back of my Car-ar-ar

If you keep talkin' that

Blah blah blah blah (blah)  
>Oh Blah blah blah<p>

Stop talking!

Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that

Don't be a little bitch with your chit-chat

I stopped and looked up. Everyone was cheering. My hip swaying did have some effect. I shared a glance with the guys and then started with the next song.

Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>When we got our hot pants on and up<p>

And yes of course we does  
>We runnin' this town just like a club<br>And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
>Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace<p>

Got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexyfied  
>So let's go, oh, oh, let's go<p>

Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<br>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<p>

We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<br>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<p>

DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's makin' my brain delirious<p>

I'm just talkin' true  
>I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do<br>We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard<p>

Got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexyfied  
>So let's go, oh, oh, let's go<p>

Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<br>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<p>

We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<br>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<p>

DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<p>

Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<br>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<p>

We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<br>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are <p>

Just as I finished my song, I saw _him. _I stared into the eyes I had not seen in 334 years. We were frozen with our eyes locked. I slowly descended the stage when the boys reached me. I slowly and steadily walked towards him while my family looked at me with curiosity. I ignored them and continued towards him. As soon as I got about 10 feet away from him, I looked around. He was one of the vampires that I sensed. Next to him, I saw a beautiful caramel haired woman who was shifting here gaze from him to me. I guess she was his mate.

"Carlisle Cullen?"

"Isabella Cullen?"

He recognized me. I swiftly dashed to him and flung myself at him. He caught me and returned the hug.

"God, I missed you." He said. "I missed you too" I said. He peppered my face with light loving kisses.

"I love you, Izzy."

"Love you too."

We heard 11 sets of gasps. Breaking our embrace, we looked around. I had never smiled this much before. My family had shocked expressions on their faces while his family had confused, surprised and hurt expressions. The hurt and betrayed expression was more evident in the Carlisle's mate's face. I guess they got the wrong idea.

"It's not what you think, Esme." I said. I knew her name because when I touched Carlisle, knew everything about him. "Carlisle is my big brother."

That made every one gasp again.

"Yes. Izzy is my baby sister from when I was human."

"Hey, I am not that little."

He just chuckled. "Can we discuss this at home?"

"Sure" I said without hesitation.

"Before everything, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said again.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

If I could blush, I would have turned ten different shades of red.

"Ask Seb."

"Who is Seb?"

"I'll show you."

With that I flung myself at Seb and dragged him to Carlisle. In order to control me he, he had a firm grip on my waist.

"Sebastian meet Carlisle, my big brother. Carlisle meet Sebastian, the biggest idiot in the world." He nudged my ribs while I laughed.

"Hello Carlisle, it's my pleasure to meet my Bella's brother." He said politely. By the look in Carlisle's face I knew that he was impressed.

"Don't believe that this is his real behavior. You'll get to know the real him when you know him. He is such a moron." Carlisle just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well let me introduce you to my family. Hey guys, come here."

I introduced all of them and then Carlisle introduced his family.

Alice and Rosalie were the mates of Jasper and Emmett. Then I saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He was really tall – maybe 6'4, with bronze hair sticking out in every direction. I couldn't lift my gaze from him. He too stared at me with a very frustrated look on his face. I turned to Carlisle when he cleared his throat. He had a very amused look on his face. I dropped my head in embarrassment.

"I guess we can leave now."


End file.
